You're Mine!
by ShiraiyukiRG
Summary: Nnoitra and Tesla have been living together for a while now and things were great, until Nnoitra took a job as bodyguard to pay the bills. Doubts and worries troubled Tesla, Nnoitra and his new blue-haired friend were spending too much time together. Will Tesla be able to trust his partner, or will he doom their relationship? [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

Tesla rolled slowly off the mattress, managing to slip out of his partner's possessive arm. Throwing his underwear to the floor of the bathroom, he turned on the faucet not giving a damn if it was the cold or the hot one and jumped to the shower closing the translucent white curtains. It was the cold one, but he didn't care. There were nights where he loved to feel Nnoitra's hot body on him but this wasn't one of them.

As he stood under the running water, Tesla realized he hadn't felt that good in a while. Worries he thought he'd moved pass were returning to him. Things he didn't believe he'd feel again were coming back to him, and they'd made a knot in his gut. Tightening more and more as the days passed. It was a nasty sensation to say the least. Tesla had tried to shake it off but it looked like it wanted to stay.

Recently the only place where Tesla found peace was when he was touching water. It didn't matter if it was just washing his hands or doing the dishes. It felt wonderfully quiet. As if all of his worries were silenced by the elixir of life. Which was funny, because whenever he wasn't in contact with water he felt like drowning.

Tesla hadn't had much success in the great quest that was job hunting. The economy was bad; the rent on their apartment had to be paid. And if Nnoitra hadn't taken that job they'd probably be on the streets, and Tesla wouldn't feel this way.

It had all started one and half month earlier, when Nnoitra took a job as a body guard. Tesla knew for a fact that he hated the concept of protection because that meant someone strong had to put himself in danger or even sacrifice himself for someone weak. And Nnoitra loathed weakness. Tesla felt useless and guilty so he tried not to complain or say something bothered him at all. He just wanted to make Nnoitra happy.

In the first two weeks everything went smoothly, he'd leave for work in the middle of the morning and would usually come home at 9, 10 PM really pissed.

Tesla was fine with that, he could handle pissed.

Then Tesla's emotional state started wavering as he watched Nnoitra come home drunk every night smiling and laughing with lewd thoughts he would later turn into actions.

Apparently, and these were Nnoitra's words, in the middle of all those shitheads there was a nice guy. Tesla was surprised, to say the least, because he'd never heard Nnoitra call anyone nice. Ever. Meaning this Grimmjow person was either like Nnoitra, or even worse if that was even possible. Tesla hopped it wasn't.

That was what their relationship was like now. They had breakfast in the morning and talked about the weather or something as trivial as that, when Nnoitra's hangover allowed it and had sex at night.

Tesla turned off the water noticing he didn't feel his toes anymore. How nice, he thought, nothing like a good old cold shower to remind yourself your lover might be cheating on you.

He opened the shower curtain and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking over to the bedroom.

Tesla went over to the closet, trying to ignore the naked man sprawled out on the bed.

"Damn it." He muttered going over one of his drawers. He forgot to do the laundry, so most of his shirts were dirty. It didn't matter that much though, as long as Nnoitra had clean clothes it didn't really matter what he wore.

Tesla didn't really feel like caring about catching colds or anything at the moment so he put on a pair of boxers and went to the kitchen.

_'Thinking about it won't make it go away'_ Tesla reminded himself. It wasn't like he could ask Nnoitra, or could he? No, he'd never forgive him… Or if it was true he might just admit it…. But it was best not to provoke him…

Tesla heard water running. _'Nnoitra-san woke up.' _He sighed.

He sneezed.

_'I'm probably just imagining things anyway!'_

…

_'Damn, last night was a long night.' _Nnoitra thought when his massive headache finally woke him up at… _'What the hell is that?'_ He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Everything was still blurry. _'Damn that Grimmjow'_ Nnoitra did not feel like going to work today. Or move at all actually. Just opening his eyes was very tiresome.

"Fuck" He cursed under his breath. It was 8AM. Nnoitra jumped out of bed, almost immediately after losing balance and crashing into the wall near the bed. His head was killing him; his eyes were killing him… Pretty much everything was killing him really. It felt like someone was hammering his head over and over and over again. He probably shouldn't have stayed out that late the night before, today they had to go in early because some shit he didn't pay attention to was going to happen. It didn't really matter anyway. As long as his shithead boss didn't get badly hurt or die in the process they'd still pay him so, why care?

Nnoitra walked slowly to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Ten minutes later he was already out of the bathroom with his hair mostly dry with a pair of boxers on. Then Nnoitra put on a plain white buttoned-down shirt slightly opened at the top, showing his collar bone with slack black pants. Picking up a black blazer to match the pants, Nnoitra strolled out of the bedroom.

From the kitchen came a wonderful smell Nnoitra assumed was his breakfast. Tesla stood over the stove.

…

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute, Nnoitra-san." Tesla said glancing over his shoulder at him.

"Yeah, sure." Nnoitra slouched on a chair rubbing a hand over temples, eyes closed. "Ugh, my head…"

"Hum… Nnoitra-san?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're feeling bad, you could stay home today." He plated the salmon and placed it on the table not looking at his partner's face.

"Well duh, I'm feeling bad. I'm feeling hungover as hell!" He sighed "Besides, I've told you today's special"

Tesla went for the tamagoyaki "Well they have Grimmjow-san, right? You could stay, he can handle it. He's amazing, he can handle anything. That's why you like him so much." He regretted saying those words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Tesla almost dropped the plates in his hands facing Nnoitra's expression. He glared at him, his anger etched all over his face. Why did he open his mouth? Why!? He knew the day was special, of course he knew. Nnoitra had even told him he was probably going come later than usual. So he was going to spend more time with Grimmjow, right? And that was exactly what Tesla didn't want. But still!? Ugh, God! He should not have said that.

"What are you saying, Tesla?" Tesla said nothing, still in the same place as before, looking at his bare feet. "What are you saying!?"

Tesla shivered a little and looked at Nnoitra. The man was now standing, his arms falling on his sides, with his hands formed into fists, his knuckles white from the force.

"I… I'm sorry, Nnoitra-san. Forget I ever said anything." He smiled a little and looked away, putting the plates on the table as if nothing was happening. He turned to the pour the rice in the bowls.

When he was done he turned to the table, a set smile on his face. They would forget all about it. Yeah, and things would go back to how they were. Before Tesla screw up and pissed off Nnoitra.

Out of nowhere, one of Nnoitra's hand was on Tesla's wrist.

"Tesla—"

Nnoitra suddenly stopped talking. A tear streamed down Tesla's face. Nnoitra pulled Tesla a little closer to him, their faces inches away. Nnoitra's grip tightened around Tesla's wrist. He'd have a bruise when this was over, he thought. He observed Tesla's face carefully, his own face still showing his deep anger, one Tesla knew too well not to provoke.

Those words, he thought staring into the man's dark eye, had been a moment of weakness. Nnoitra probably realized it himself, deep down.

Tesla always knew Nnoitra wasn't the most devoted lover. He never once talked about his feelings towards him, but Tesla always knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew it back then, and he knew it now. It was small things that made him realize how much Nnoitra liked him.

A kiss in the cheek out of nowhere; the times when Nnoitra took special interest in only pleasuring Tesla before doing it; at night he'd grab Tesla and pull him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him… Those were the things Tesla treasured the most, and no words were spoken between them in those precious times.

Except they weren't like that anymore. Not since Nnoitra took that job. Now it was just sex, after a night of drinking, smoking and doing God knows what else with Grimmjow! It didn't even feel good anymore, it felt wrong. Tesla didn't want to be touched like that ever again!

Tesla opened his mouth to say something but the words died in his mouth. What could he possibly say to Nnoitra right now that wouldn't make him more pissed!? This was all Grimmjow's fault!

Nnoitra let go of his wrist and stormed out of the apartment leaving Tesla staring at the cold wooden floor.

The strength seemed to pour out of him and Tesla dropped to his knees, being overwhelmed by the hiccups. He rubbed his hand on his hurting wrist. Salty drops falling on it.

_'No.' _It wasn't Grimmjow's fault. It was his fault and his alone, with his petty thinking and baseless doubts. Oh, he'd done it alright.

_ 'Will he come back?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tesla had screwed up. Big time.

He'd give everything to fix his stupid mistake. No scratch that. He'd give everything to know how to fix his mistake. He always knew Nnoitra was a touchy person, he should've known better! But, moping around was going to do him any good. Tesla rose to his feet and walked to the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later Tesla was dressed and fed, ready to leave his apartment for one he felt more welcome in. He was going to visit his neighbor from the first floor, Harribel. Yeah, she'd know what to do! The fortune teller was his only friend now; his other friends had tried to keep in touch for a while but ended up all being chased away by Nnoitra.

Tesla locked the door behind him glancing over his shoulder at the out-of-service elevator. The damn thing hadn't worked since before they moved into that building and goddamned landlord didn't give a rat's ass about it. Tesla sighed. That was you got in this part of town. Ran down buildings, people ignoring situations they were scared of being in, cops looking away. Still, it wasn't that bad, not lately at least. Nnoitra's boss sort of owned their neighborhood now, gangsters, drug dealers, murderers… they all seemed to have evaporated. Aizen Sousuke was the guy's name. Tesla wasn't really sure what he did, but he sure as hell didn't dare to ask Nnoitra. It was best to leave it alone. It wasn't like he could ask him now anyway.

Racing down the stairs, Tesla reached the first floor in a matter of seconds. His current relationship status was making him jumpy. He wondered if he'd be labeled as 'single' by the end of the week.

Tesla knocked on the door of apartment 1B. Seconds later a woman with the same hair color as his opened the door.

"Hello Tesla-kun! It's a pleasure to see you." Harribel greeted him with a warm smile. "How are you today?"

The tanned woman wore a simple long-sleeved white shirt with dark-blue jeans and knee-high black boots. From how she dressed most of time it didn't even occur to most people to ask she was a fortune teller. Tesla liked that, she didn't need be a stereotype to be good at her job. Well actually she _really_ didn't need that; she was an amazing fortune teller. Right every single time! So if there was anyone to ask advice from, it was Harribel.

"Hello Harribel-san. Do you have time right now? I really need to talk to you!" The blonde frowned."Hum, it's okay if you can't right now. I'll just come back some other time…"

"Of course it's okay, Tesla-kun! Come in!"

Tesla took a step inside the apartment. Immediately he was overwhelmed by the rich scent of the incense burning not far from the entrance, cinnamon mixed with apples.

"Do you like it?" Tesla realized he was staring at the burning stick when Harribel put a hand in his shoulders.

Somehow it made him feel lighter. It…

"It's soothing." He said.

"Indeed." She replied, moving to the sofa. She sat down in and patted on the burgundy cotton. "Come, sit."

Tesla did as asked and sat. He knew Harribel probably knew what he wanted to ask about already. She was like that. Tesla took a deep breath and examined the familiar surroundings preparing himself mentally for what he was about to dump into the woman's lap.

The walls were painted in warm beige, with a very beautiful dark wooden floor. The burgundy sofa matched the burgundy velvet curtains. Like in his own apartment, in here the kitchen was connected to the living room. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with shelves filled with old book, new books, candles and wooden incense burners. Next to the sofa lay a small table with a yellow lampshade decorated with several pink spirals.

In the corner there was an indoor archway covered with more burgundy curtains. There, Tesla remembered, was where she'd read his fortune the first day they met. It was a mostly dark room, except for the table zone which was candle-lit. Tesla didn't really remember much of it; the main thing that remained in the memory of that day was the spicy smell that hovered in the air.

"It's okay Tesla-kun, you can trust me."

"I know, Harribel-san."

Tesla took another deep breath and blurted out what happened. About Nnoitra and Grimmjow, about what he felt Nnoitra and about his worries triggered by Grimmjow. By the time Tesla was done, tears poured down from his eyes but Harribel remained with the same warm expression she now always had.

She'd change so much since he first met her. She used to be cold and slightly insensitive. Then she met Starrk. It was like someone had turned on the light in the darkness and for the first time Harribel could see! It was weird really. Tesla didn't know someone could change that much with love. Tesla hadn't changed. Nnoitra hadn't changed… Yeah, Nnoitra really hadn't changed…

"I don't know what to do!" He sobbed.

"It's okay, Tesla-kun. Don't worry."

Suddenly Tesla's face brightened up "You mean things will go back to how they were?"

Tesla was glad he came to Harribel. She always knew what the right thing to do was! And just like her fortunes were always right, whatever she said would happen, would happen.

"No, they won't. But it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Trust me, Tesla-kun."

What?

"What do you mean, Harribel-san?" All color had left Tesla's face.

"Trust me, Tesla-kun. When this is all over you'll be happier than you were before."

Tesla should trust her. He should believe her. Harribel was always right. He should trust her. His mind told him that, but his gut told him Nnoitra would leave him and he'd be all alone while Nnoitra was with another man. Tesla wasn't sure if he could take that. He didn't have anyone besides Nnoitra! He was his everything! Tesla loved him with all his heart! What was he supposed to do if he left him!? The other man had never once told him he loved him! What if he had never cared? What if… What if… Tesla didn't want to think about that possibility but…. What if Nnoitra was just playing with him? What if he always had been? When you love someone, you usually want to tell them, right? So they know they're loved! (Or at least you show more signs of affection than Nnoitra did, right?)

Tesla sighed. Where the fuck was his life going!?

…

After he left Harribel's place, Tesla was in an even darker place than he was before. Thorn between believing Harribel and the idea of losing Nnoitra, he roamed around the city. Surrounding him were unfamiliar places, unfamiliar faces….

It was around 3PM now. His stomach complained for the lack of food but he wasn't going back to that empty apartment.

The streets of Tokyo were as busy as ever. Everyone went and came but unlike Tesla, they had a destination set in their minds.

What was he going to do now? He had nowhere to go.

Suddenly, his foot got caught in something and the weight of his body brought him down. The ground was quickly getting closer. Just a few more inches and— Except he didn't hit the ground. Almost as if waking up Tesla looked around disoriented. A long-haired blonde guy had put an arm around his stomach, preventing him from falling. Repositioning his legs Tesla straightened up.

"Thanks." He muttered and just before he turned his back on the guy, his stomach growled loudly.

With a short laugh, the guy put his hand on Tesla's back and pushed him inside the bar they were standing in front of. "Come one, you're having lunch with me today boy!"

"Wha—" He forced into sitting at the counter. Who the hell was he? Why would he want to have lunch with him!? _'Oh God'_ Tesla sighed _'Don't tell me he think I'm homeless!?' _Homeless people weren't that unusual in that town. Or in any town actually. They just were more frequent in that part of town to be more precise.

"So what would you like to ea—"

"I'm not homeless, okay!? Just carry on with your life now that you know I'm not count as charity like everyone else in this god damned town!" Tesla snapped. All of this… Shit, yes this was shit. There was no use in sugarcoating it! It was pulling him to hell. He was losing himself!? Just look at what he did right now!? He had just snapped at a guy he didn't know because he offered him lunch? This wasn't him, no. This definitely was not Tesla.

"I didn't think you were homeless. I can pretty much tell that by looking at your clothes. They're in a pretty good condition, you know? I invited you to lunch because you were obviously hungry and I was hungry too and by the way in case you didn't notice, you almost fell face flat in the ground because you tripped on the sidewalk just outside my bar, so yeah I just felt like having lunch with you." Tesla stared dumbfounded at the guy. "Do you want to have lunch with me or not?"

Okay… Why not? It's not like things could get much worse in his life, right?

"Sure…" He managed to say still a bit astonished.

"Great. I'm Yylfordt." He smirked.

"Tesla."

Yylfordt entered a room through a door the other side of the counter and then Tesla heard various noises as if he was searching for something.

A few minutes of silence passed as Yylfordt did something in the room that Tesla assumed was the kitchen. Tesla took a second to look around.

The bar was pretty nice actually. The name… What was the name again? Ah, yes right – Insanity. What an odd name, Tesla thought. The counter and tables were made out of mahogany. The stools and seats were all covered in black leather. Behind the counter, in between bottles was a picture frame of two men. Yylfordt and a skinnier pink-haired man with glasses. _'Maybe his brother?'_

"So Tesla, what do you do for a living?" He shouted from the room.

"Nothing actually." He replied.

"But are you looking for a job or something?" He came out with two plates with sandwiches in his hands. "Sorry I use this place as a bar so the kitchen doesn't have that much food. Besides I can't cook."

"It's okay. And yes, I'm looking for a job."

"Hum…" The blond seemed to think about that for a second. "Do you wanna work here?"

He stared dumbfounded at the long-haired man yet again. They'd met less than an hour before and he'd already invited him for lunch and offered him a job. Who the hell was this guy?

"Sure." He muttered.

"Cool." Yylfordt grinned and put the plate in front of Tesla.

* * *

**A/N: **

I just realized there's a small chance Yylfordt is OOC. To be fair Yylfordt didn't get much airtime. Like three or five episodes, right?

Also, I was meaning to make this the last chapter - it wa also supposed to be longer if that was the case but because I had already said I'd be posting it before the 31st I kind of just wrote this.

I was actually thinking of leaving it in a huge cliffhanger like the first one but then I thought nah, poor readers. _If I had any XD _

One question though, I kidn of feel like this isn't very good, not very good as in crap, you know... So is it?

Feedback is needed! Seriously, I'm trying to improve my writing so if you could be as kind as to say if there's anything I could/should improve I'd appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! This should've been up ages ago! I swear, writing this chapter was so frustrating! I wanted to finish it, but then I had absolutely no inspiration! UGH! I even had the outline done!? SO today I decided, _I am going to write this motherfucker even if I have to sit here all day. I won't write anything else before I finish it!_**

**And I did it, yay! And after a while I just had to stop because of my NnoiTes feels!? I liked writing the end so much! SO much! Just asdfghjkkl NNoiTes feels!**

**Okay... I'm going to stop fangirling now and let you read the last chapter of 'You're Mine'. Enjoy.**

**Please let me know what you think! (I don't care if you say someone is occ or it just sucks, okay? _Bring It On!_)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had been two days. Two excruciating days. Nnoitra hadn't called, Nnoitra hadn't come back... no fricking nothing. For all Tesla knew he could be dead. Or with Grimmjow. And, his mental sanity was about to fall off a cliff (along with his health, apparently). He had pretty much collapsed on the apartment floor after coming home from Insanity, Yylfordt's bar. Sore throat, high fever, runny nose, his body feeling like it took a beating… He had a cold, and couldn't be more tired of being in bed. _'Screw it!' _He'd told Yylfordt he should be able to start at the bar by now and his fever wasn't that high at the moment so he should be okay if he just took an aspirin.

Tesla threw his covers off his body and jumped out of bed. _'What the…'_ His head felt heavy and for a moment he only saw black. Kneeling on the floor, bent over himself, Tesla supported his weight with his arms, starring down at the floor.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered to himself. 'Guess he was a little sicker than he thought. Still, it was just going to be a few hours, he would be fine. Slowly, Tesla rose to his feet and went to the bathroom.

**…**

"You okay man?" Grimmjow asked for the third time that day.

"I'm fine." Nnoitra sneered.

Grimmjow parked the car in the parking lot two blocks away from their favorite bar.

Man he should've gone home by now. He knew he had to but…. That thing with Tesla had just made a mess of his thoughts and every time he started to think about it, he just felt like someone was stabbing him in the stomach and the only way to make that feeling stop was to drink, drink and drink. But it didn't really stop it, though, it just numbed the feeling.

He wasn't sure of what to do or think anymore, but whatever happened he had to go home tonight, crashing at Grimmjow's had seemed like a good idea but in the end it would probably backfire with Tesla and everything.

Nnoitra sighed. He needed a drink before he did or said anything to anyone.

Nnoitra kicked the black Mercedes' door open and jumped to the concrete. Slamming the door shut behind him, he waited for the beep signaling the car was locked and started walking to the bar. The bar they always went to was owned by Grimmjow's boyfriend and his brother. It was a pretty good place, and the drinks were good. They had this table for them, always the same, the best, at a corner from where you could see everything. It was exclusively for them, no one else could sit there. Not that anyone dared, he smirked to himself. In that neighborhood, everyone knew who they worked for and everyone knew better than to piss them off. Common sense, you know?

Grimmjow had finally caught up with him "You can tell me if something's wrong, you know. I've been there too, you know? You fought with him, didn't you?"

Nnoitra grunted and asked "How did you know?"

Grimmjow burst out laughing and Nnoitra shot him a glare "Sorry, sorry. Been there and done that, buddy."

"But seriously though" the blue-haired guy cleared his throat "You can tell me about it. The last time Yylfordt and I fought, I felt like shit. Couldn't think, couldn't work… But eventually I had to go home, so we just… talked." He rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Nnoitra, his cheeks slightly red.

Nnoitra gave him a quick nod. That was pretty much what was happening to him, except when he thought about talking to Tesla, the words just died in his mouth. It wasn't that big of deal if he had just behaved like… Well, not like an asshole. They could've gotten this shit behind them and then everything would be fine, just fricking awesome. But no, of course that wouldn't happen. Why? Because he was a shithead who didn't know how to control himself, and now, things were bad… Damn it, he hadn't been home for two days. Two days! God, he'd really done it this time.

Finally, the door to Insanity was in front of him and he just couldn't wait to drown in scotch.

Grimmjow opened the door and went ahead of him. Behind the counter stood Yylfordt's pink-haired little brother. From what he'd heard, Szayel Aporro, just Szayel for friends, was a nasty little son of a bitch who took 'kinky' to a whole new level. Yylfordt wasn't around because apparently there was a new guy starting tonight, so maybe they could have some fun messing with the newbie.

Nnoitra gave Szayel a little nod and headed for their table while Grimmjow ordered their drinks.

**…**

Tesla leaned back on his chair and sighed. Damn, he was more tired than he hoped he'd and it was only 11 PM. He had to get his shit together if he wanted to last until 4 AM, when the bar closed.

Suddenly something wet landed on his face and Tesla almost fell to his side with the shock. It felt good though, cool. He lift the cloth just enough for him to see with one eye and looked at the person who'd thrown it. Szayel Aporro Granz. Apparently he was Yylfordt's little brother but Tesla wouldn't have guessed it if it wasn't for the photo. They were so different. Yylfordt was kind and cheerful, always smiling; Szayel was gloomier, (also looked cunning but Tesla couldn't tell that for sure from spending a few hours with him). There was this thing, Tesla couldn't explain about Szayel, though. His nature, it just felt familiar… It felt kidn of like Nnoitra.

"I need you to take two drinks over to the table in the corner. Oh and I suggest you hurry because these guests are VIP and VID too." Szayel smirked at the last part.

"VID?" Tesla asked confused.

"Very Impatient Dicks" Szayel's smirk got bigger and Tesla laughed.

"Coming, boss." He muttered getting up. Tesla picked up the black tray with the two drinks, passing by the pink-haired man. In a steady pace, the blond walked out of the kitchen.

The doors that lead to the kitchen and the table he was headed were on opposite sides of the bar, so he couldn't see the VIPs. The bar was crowded that night so he wouldn't be able to see anything anyway; he had to grab the tray with both hands in the air just so he could pass through the dancing crowd.

**…**

Where the hell were their drinks? That damned new guy was going to hear it!

Nnoitra looked at the bodies dancing and rubbing each other. It was a disgusting sight, especially if you were in a bad mood. Nnoitra puffed.

"If that little shit doesn't get me my drink I'm going to..." Nnoitra stared perplexed at who was coming out of a crowd with a tray in his hands "Are you kidding me?"

Nnoitra heard Grimmjow ask what was wrong but he didn't really process the words. They went in one ear and out the other. He quickly rose to his feet and walked over to the blond man.

Surprised and slightly scared, Tesla stopped dead in his tracks staring at him. When he reached him, Tesla just dropped his eyes without saying a word.

"What are you doing here?" Nnoitra tried to prevent what he was feeling from showing in his voice. Shit he'd screwed up so badly already, he'd better get it right this time.

"I work here." Yeah he'd notice that already.

"Why?" Tesla kept silent, his eyes still on the floor.

"Answer me, Tesla." His anger was rising.

"I just… It's not… I…" He grabbed his chin with one hand which finally got Tesla to look at him. There were tears welled up in the blond's eyes, ready to spill over.

"Answer me, Tesla!" He repeated louder than he wanted. Under his grip, the blond winced and Nnoitra let him go with a slight push that unbalanced the smaller man making him drop the drinks along with the tray. _'Shit' _That had bought some unwanted attention, everyone in the bar now looked at them.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Nnoitra-san! I'll go get you some new drinks!" He kneeled down picking up the glass shards.

"Nnoitra, what's wrong?" Grimmjow was at his side now.

"Nothing, go away Grimmjow." As soon as he pronounced his name, Tesla flinched, taking a glimpse of the blue-haired man next to him. _'Shit' _He really knew how to fuck shit up, didn't he? Hell, someone should give him a prize.

Tesla finished picking up the shards and got up really quickly.

"Wait, Tesla—" Nnoitra grabbed the blond's arm but before he could say anything, Tesla suddenly collapsed.

* * *

His head was throbbing, his body felt hot as hell and for some reason there something dripping wet on his forehead. Tesla slowly opened his eyes.

How strange, he thought, he was home, in the bedroom. But who could've…

Then the memories of what had happened in the bar came rushing at him. Nnoitra asking him why he was there, obviously angry which had had felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Although the worst part, had definitely been when Grimmjow showed up. Yeah, it turn out Tesla had been right. Nnoitra had spent those two days with Grimmjow (probably had spent the nights too).

A knot formed in his throat, suffocating him and the tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision. Tesla let out a sob. Nnoitra had brought him home, hadn't he? Damn it, he just kept bothering him didn't he? A big Good For Nothing that's what he was.

Someone knocked on the door.

Tesla used a hand to clean his tears with the wet cloth "Yes?"

The door opened "Tesla…"

Tesla pushed the covers over his face. Oh God, it was Nnoitra! Tesla didn't want Nnoitra to see him like this!

Tesla felt pressure next to him and then two big hands pulled the covers down. Immediately, Tesla covered his face with both his hands.

"Tesla, stop." Those big hands came back, removing Tesla's hands from his face. Except… He didn't take them back, he kept holding Tesla's in his own. Tesla felt the familiar warmth invade his body. Oh, how good it felt to feel his touch again. Tesla hadn't realized how much he missed it, a few days before he didn't even want to be touched by him. God, he was such an idiot for that! He should've just been glad the other man wanted to touch him at all! In fact, this was probably the last time he was going to touch him…

Tesla realized he'd made a decision. He didn't want that to be the last time he'd feel that wonderful warmth! Damn it, he was going to fight for Nnoitra even if that meant he had to change somehow!

"Nnoitra-san, I'm so sorry." He blurted, tears streaming down his cheeks "I didn't mean for this to happen, please just, stay! I can—

"What are you talking about!?" Nnoitra exclaimed.

"No, please listen to me." Tesla pulled his hands away from Nnoitra's so he could sit on the bed! "I'm sorry for everything. I know that maybe you want to be with Grimmjow but I—

"Stop, just stop, Tesla."

"But I—

Nnoitra grabbed his face and pressed his lips against Tesla's with a passion Tesla didn't think he'd ever feel again.

"I don't understand." He murmured.

"I'm not sleeping with Grimmjow; I don't even like him that way. Alsohe has a boyfriend. You know Yylfordt? Tall, long blond hair and brother of that pink-haired motherfucker? Well, they're dating." Tesla stared dumbfounded at Nnoitra "Yeah, I never thought about them that way but that's love, I guess. And I don't want you anywhere near the pink-haired motherfucker by the way, I don't trust the little rat and I've heard some pretty nasty stories… Besides…"

Nnoitra planted a soft kiss on Tesla's lips, his lisp still touching the blond's as he murmured "I want you, Tesla. You're mine."


End file.
